


The Big Bad Wolf Isn't So Bad

by FlyingDove



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Abuse, Bigby To The Rescue, Bluebeard's a dick no surprise, F/M, Fluff, If I write more I'll add more tags, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: You're a Fable, just one of the backstory characters.  After escaping to the mundy world with all the other, well most of the other fables a Fable known as Bluebeard was there to help you.  You know his story, murdered his wives, but the past was in the past and everyone was forgiven of their old crimes.  You thought maybe he had changed, but since rescuing you he thinks you owe him.  Even though you have a job at Trip Trap bar he stills pays for your stuff, it's more for control than anything else.  He's abusive, but you're afraid of asking for help.  One day Toad the owner of your apartment calls the sheriff Bigby for a noise complaint.  Bigby doesn't believe your lies and as he tries to help you you both begin to fall for one another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Fables and The Wolf Among Us! So much I have Bigby tattoo'd on my foot!! Anyways I hope you all like this, please leave feedback.  
> Also their will be more than one chapter, but I can't figure out how to fix the 1/1 chapter thing! So their will be more!!

  "Bluebeard I can't do this anymore!"  You shout heading towards your door.  "I don't think so!"  He shouts grabbing your arm tightly.  "Let go," you say pulling against him.  He raises his hand and slaps you across the face.  It hurts, but not nearly as much as it use to.  His slaps hurt less than his punches and his punches hurt way less than his belt.  You knew he was a terrible man in his story, but after everything that has happened to all the Fables you thought he had changed, especially since he was the one to help you after you arrived in Fabletown.  He was kind for the first hundred years, but give or take a few more and his old nature sprung forward.

  You lay against the door, your only escape from him, blood dripped from your lip, "Fuck you!"  You instantly regret your words, his eyes grew dark and he grabs you by your Y/H/C hair and drags you across your floor.  "You are an ungrateful bitch!"  He shouts throwing you across the room by your hair.  You slam against the wall, knocking down a picture frame.  Your head bangs against the wall and your eyesight goes blurry.  You're not sure if it's the banging from your door or inside your head until you hear Bluebeard shout at whoever was at the door.  

  "Don't make me call Bigby!"  You recognize that voice, it's Toad the owner of your apartment complex.  "Mind your own business Toad!"  Bluebeard shouts.  For once you hoped with all hope that Toad would keep his word.  You knew he wouldn't, everyone feared Bluebeard, but not only feared they relied on him.  He was the main man who kept Fabletown running, he donated very often to the Fabletown office.  No one would punish a man who helped keep this place alive.  "Get up!"  He shouts.  "Please," you beg trying to stand, "I'm too tired to fight."  If you just fucked him he'd cool down.  Fuck him and he'll leave you tell yourself.  "Let's go in the bed room," you say feeling the back of your head.  It was bleeding a little, but you tried to ignore it.

  Bluebeard smirked, "Go clean yourself up first."  You sighed, fucking him was the last thing you wanted to do, but you would rather give him your body than be his punching bag.  You walk to your bathroom and close the door, you lock it behind you.  You look into your dirty mirror, your face was bruised, some fresh most old though.  Your lip was puffed up from yesterday when he punched you.  Your forehead had a scar on it from the last time he through a picture frame at you and hit you in the head.  You should had gone to Dr. Swineheart that day, but he wouldn't let you.  You turn the shower on, but don't get in.  You continue to look at yourself, you disgusted yourself.  You hated the position you kept yourself in for years, Bluebeard's bitch, Bluebeard's fuck toy, Bluebeard's punching bag.  

  You splattered water from the sink onto your face, "You'll leave this all behind eventually," you say into the mirror.  That was a lie though, you feared him more than anything, the thought of running away from him always ended with you knowing he'd find you and kill you.  A bang came from behind the door, "Hurry up!"  Bluebeard was impatient when it came to fucking, "I'll be out soon."  You pull your sweatpants off, then your tank top.  You undo your bra and slide your panties off, you test the temperature of the water and then hop in.  The heat burned your skin, but you liked it. 

  You hear a banging, but this time from a distance, it must be Toad again.  You quickly scrub your body and get out, you tie the towel around your body.  You open the door, but stop when you see someone out there with Bluebeard.  "I don't give a shit what Toad said!  He's a damn liar!"  Bluebeard shouted.  The man stood in front of Bluebeard, he was smaller than Bluebeard, but he held his ground against him.  You begin to close the bathroom door, you didn't want confrontation, but it made a creaking noise and both men stared at you.  "Come out," Bluebeard demands.  You slowly make your way out, gripping your towel and you keep your eyes down.  "As you can see nothing is wrong here, now leave Bigby," he demands.  Bigby?  The sheriff?  You look at him and your eyes meet his brown eyes.

  "What's your name?"  He asks.  "Y/N," Bluebeard says.  "I asked her," Bigby growls.  He looks from Bluebeard back to you, "Y/N," you reply sheepishly.  "Are you alright?"  He asks you stepping closer.  You heart stops beating, now was your chance, "Yes," you lie.  Fuck!  Why did you lie?  Tell him you want out!  Tell him you're afraid of Bluebeard!  You scream at yourself.  "What happened to you?"  He asks.  At first you think it's just your face, but then you realize your in just a towel and your legs and arms are revealed.  Your arms and legs are covered in old and new bruises and cuts from Bluebeard.  

  "Nothing," you lie.  Bluebeard's phone rings just as Bigby was about to fight your lie, "What is it?"  He answers his phone.  "I'll be there in a moment," he hangs up his phone.  "Mayor Cole needs me," he tells you, "you can leave now Bigby."  He walks towards the door and waits for Bigby to leave, "I'll be keeping an eye on you Bluebeard," he growls before leaving.  "Stay here today," Bluebeard says.  "I can't," you respond, "I have a shift at Trip Trap.  Holly needs me today, she's gotta leave for some business and that'll leave just me there."  "Fine," he says rubbing the bridge of his nose, "go there and come back here right after."  "Fine," you say.  He leaves in a huff, slamming your door behind him.  Not even five minutes after he leaves a knock comes from your door.  You open it, thinking it's Bluebeard.

  "Sheriff?"  You ask surprised.  You look back and forth down the hall, "He's gone," Bigby says sensing your distress.  "How do you know?"  You ask worried.  "His scent isn't strong anymore," he says, "may I come in?"  You bite your lip, "Ohkay, but quickly."  You usher him in still worried about Bluebeard.  Bigby shifts uncomfortably on his feet until you realize your still in just a towel, "I'm so sorry let me go change," you apologize and rush to your room.  You have to be to work in less than an hour so you throw on a tight tank top, black jacket, skinny jeans and a pair of black biker boots before heading back into the living room.  Bigby was staring at the wall that Bluebeard threw you against.

  "What happened here?"  He asks you picking up the shattered picture frame.  You pick at your nails, "I tried nailing it to the wall and it fell," you don't understand why you're lying, Bluebeard isn't around.  This is your one chance to tell the truth, but you're so afraid you just can't.  "What happened to your face," he asks walking towards you.  You place your hand on your battered face, "I fell."  "That must have been one nasty fall," he says skeptical.  "I'm a klutz," you manage to force a chuckle.  "You know you can tell me the truth," he says warmly, "I can help you."  He walks closer to you and reaches out his hand, "I need to go to work," you say quickly walking passed him.  "Let me drive you," he offers, "it'll be faster than walking."  "Um," you pause, "alright."

 ......

  Bigby opens his car door for you, "Thanks," you say.  You tuck your legs in close and grip your purse, Bigby gets in next to you.  He smells like cigarettes, "Do you mind?"  He asks holding up a cigarette.  "Go ahead," you say as he lights his cigarette.  You try to stifle a cough, the smell of cigarette smoke bothers you, but it was his car.  He looks over at you and puts his cigarette out, "I wouldn't have lit it up if it bothered you," he says.  "I'm sorry," you apologize your grip tightening on your purse.  "You don't have to apologize," he says placing his hand on yours, "it's ohkay."  You loosen your grip underneath his hand, his hands were rough, but kind.  "Trip Trap right?"  He asks taking his hand back.  "Yes," you say.  

  "Can I ask you how you got those bruises all over your body?"  He asks.  "I told you I fell," you reply keeping your eyes straight ahead of you.  "You said that about the bruises on your face.  So you must fall a lot?"  He asks.  "Yeah," you say, "I'm a klutz."  You take a sideways glance and notice his grip tightening on his steering wheel, "I know what kind of man Bluebeard is.  I know his stories.  If you're afraid of him I can protect you," he says.  "I'm fine," you lie.  Bigby pulls up next to Trip Trap and turns his car off, "I'm gonna come in for a drink or two," he says before basically running to the side of the car to open your door for you.  

  He takes your hand and helps you out, "Thank you Sheriff," you say stepping out.  "You look nice by the way," he offers.  You weren't sure if you saw a hint of blush on his cheeks or if it was just heat due to the summer air.  You open the bar doors and are greeted by Holly, "About damn time Y/N!"  She shouts running towards you.  She tosses the keys to you, "Be sure to clean up before you lock up," she says pushing passed Bigby, "call me if you need anything."  She quickly leaves through the doors.  Lucky for you Trip Trap wasn't that much of a booming bar, you have your few regulars and that was about it.

  You keep checking your phone for texts from Bluebeard, he liked keeping tabs on you especially at work.  You head behind the bar and Bigby pulls up one of the stools and plops down, "I'll start with whatever is on tap," he says.  You pour him a glass of beer and hand it to him, "Enjoy," you say wiping down the bar.  You can't help, but feel Bigby's eyes on you the entire day.  It's not something you were going to complain about, but it made you feel a little uneasy.  "You're limping," he points out to you as you clear off one of the booths.  Ahhh that's why he was watching you.

  You had forgotten entirely about your limp.  Bluebeard shoved you over your couch a week ago and you twisted your leg, you've been limping ever since.  You had hoped it would go away soon, but so far it's still painful when you step on it.  "Yeah I hit it against the door one night," you say as you check your phone.  Three missed calls from Bluebeard and a couple of angry, yet typical texts from him.  You shove your phone back into your pocket, you knew you'd regret ignoring him, but you were exhausted.  Bigby's phone started ringing and he answered it, "Alright," he says to whoever is on the other line.  "I swear!"  He growls slamming a fist down.  He hangs up his phone before downing the rest of his beer.

  "I've got some business to take care of," he places down a twenty, "I've gotta go."  He grabs a napkin and takes out a pen, he scribbles something down, "This is my number.  Call me anytime you need me.  I mean anytime Y/N and I will be there."  He places the napkin in your hand and folds your hand closed keeping his hand on yours a little longer than he probably needs too.  "Thank you," you say pulling your hand away from his, "goodnight Sheriff."  Bigby takes one last look at your before leaving.  You quickly add his number in your phone and add it under Sally.  Bluebeard tends to go through your phone and if he saw Bigby's name you'd be in trouble.  

  Just after you finish putting Bigby's number in Bluebeard's number pops up.  "Hello?"  You answer it.  "Why haven't you answered my calls or texts?"  He shouts into the phone.  "I've been busy at work," you say.  "That doesn't matter!  You answer when I call or text," he says, "you can be stupid sometimes."  You sigh, "Sorry."  "I hate when you say sorry.  You never mean it," he argues.  "I do," you cry you don't want to fight with him it only leads down a dark road.  "Fine stop crying," he says, "I'll be staying at my place tonight.  Call me when you get home understand?"  He says before hanging up.

.............

  It's an hour before closing and the only one left in the bar was Woody.  He's a sweet, giant man and a big flirt.  It's all harmless so you don't mind.  "You're looking pretty great tonight Y/N," he says smiling at you.  His smile is kind and warm, "Thanks Woody you're sweet," you place your hand on his smiling at him.  The door opens and before you can remove your hand from Woody's Bluebeard is entering.  You feel fear drop down to your stomach as he sees your hand on Woody's.  "Woodsman, leave, now," he demands.  "I'm not done drinking," he says.  You didn't want him hurting Woody, "Woody I think I'm gonna close a little early tonight," you say kindly.  "Awh man," he complains, "alright."  He looks back from Bluebeard to you, "You gonna be alright?"  He asks.  "Yeah," you force a smile.  Woody nods, chugs his beer and heads out.  

  You walk passed Bluebeard to lock the door, but he grabs you before you can.  "You fucking whore!"  He shouts slamming you against the wooden door.  "I didn't do anything!"  You shout trying to push him off you.  "I saw you're hand on his!  You probably would have fucked him if I hadn't come in!"  He slaps you before tearing at your clothes, "You're even dressed like a whore!  Look at his!"  He rips off your jacket and throws it to the floor.  "Stop it Bluebeard!"  You shout.  He tears your tank top, ripping it.  Your bra is seen through the tears of your tank top.  He pounds his fist behind you, hitting the door," Fucking cunt!"  You close your eyes as tears fall down your now bloodied face.

  "You can sleep here for all I give a shit!"  He shouts digging around your pants for you apartment keys, "Where are your fucking keys!"  You point to your jacket that was laying on the floor.  He bends down and grabs the keys from your jacket, "I don't have the time to deal with you tonight!  Sleep here or on the streets, but you won't be sleeping in your apartment tonight!"  He shoves you away from the door before leaving.  You fall to the floor and cry.  He has your keys, you can't sleep here, but you're not sure what to do.

  You quickly lock the door to the bar and run to your purse.  Your finger hovers over Bigby's number, you push it, "Hello?"  A groggy voice answers.  You can't seem to speak.  "Y/N?"  His voice is more awake.  "Yes," you whisper, "I'm sorry for calling so late."  "It's alright," he says, "what's wrong?"  "I...I have nowhere to go tonight.  Can you please pick me up and drop me off at a motel please," you're ready to cry, but you fight it back.  "Are you still at Trip Trap?"  He asks.  "Yes," you say.  "I'll be there in a moment," he says.  You hang up, unlock the door, lock it back up and wait for Bigby.  

  Not long after Bigby arrives outside the bar.  He runs out of his car and a look of anger shows on his face, "What happened?"  He asks quickly placing his jacket over you.  You tell yourself you're not going to cry, but you do.  You fall apart in Bigby's arms.  He ends up carrying you to his car and helping you in.  You continue to cry as Bigby drives.  You notice you're driving nowhere near any of the motels and soon your parked outside of a familiar building, the Woodlands where Bigby lives.  "You're not staying at a crummy motel.  I've got a bed that never gets used and I can sleep on the couch," he explains hesitantly.  You wipe your eyes, "Thank you."  Bigby helps you out of the car, "Will you be alright to walk?"   He asks.

  "Of course," you say.  He leads you up to his apartment, "Sorry about the mess and the cigarette smell," you see his face flush from embarrassment.  "It's ohkay," you say.  "I'm kinda tired," you say.  Bigby leads you to his room, "I have a baggy shirt and some shorts you can wear if you'd like," he suggests.  "Thank you I would like that," you say.  Bigby leaves only to return with a big shirt and some shorts, he then leaves once more for you to change.  You quickly change into the comfy clothes, you couldn't help but breathe in his aroma from the clothes.  It was nice and comforting you tug the shirt closer to you.  

  You open the door for Bigby to enter, "I'll let your est, but tomorrow I wanna talk," he says sternly yet kindly.  He pulls down the covers and helps you in the bed, once you're laying down he tucks you in, "Goodnight.  If you need anything I'll be on the couch.  Even if I'm asleep wake me up," he says before closing the door.  You turn over in the bed and allow yourself to cry yourself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first chapter was pretty long, but this ones going to be a little shorter because now I'm going to be getting into the whole Bigby tries to help the reader out. I'll try not to make them all short, but this one I apologize on the length.

  You roll over, the sun blinding you as you cover a pillow over your face.  You breathe in, suffocating on the pillow and then a thought hits you.  The scent from the pillow wasn't yours and it wasn't familiar.  It took you a moment to remember where you were, Bigby's.  You bolt up in the bed, your body ached all over. You needed to sneak out before Bigby started with his questions.  You get out of his bed and grab your clothes from the floor.  You slip his off and pull yours on.  You slip your boots on and head for the door, it creaks as you try and slowly open it.  You step outside carefully, listening for any sound of movement.  You check your phone for the time, 7:19 a.m, you hoped Bigby was still asleep.

  You make your way to the living room and Bigby was nowhere in sight; you let out a sigh.  You head towards the door and just as you were getting ready to open it, it opened.  Bigby enters with coffee and a bag of groceries.  "You're awake?"  He asks surprised.  "Uh...yeah," you say backing up.  "Were you planning on sneaking out?"  Bigby asks you.  "No..." you lie.  Bigby's face held concern in it.  "I bought you coffee, I wasn't sure how you took it," he says placing it down on his table.  "What's in the bag?"  You ask.  Bigby ran a hand through his hair, "I didn't have any food for you in the fridge," a hint of embarrassment in his voice, "so I wanted to get some before you woke up."

  You blush, he went out and got food just for you, "You didn't have too."  He smiled, you never noticed how inviting his smile was until now.  "Would you like to sit down?  Or do you still wanna leave?"  He asks, not bitterly but genuinely.  You nod sitting down, "I'm sorry."  Bigby scrunches his eyebrows, "Why are apologizing?"  You tilt your head confused by his own confusion, because you were going to do something he didn't approve of?  You say to yourself.  "I was going to sneak out after you were so kind to me," you explain.  "You didn't have to try sneak out Y/N, I'm not going to force you to stay here," he says, "my kindness had no ulterior motive."

  You bite down on your lip, "I'm sorry...I'm just use to apologizing," you admit.  Bigby sits down next to you placing his hand on yours, "I'm not going to push you to say anything, but if Bluebeard is the one leaving the bruises, scars and marks on you, you can tell me.  I meant it when I said I would protect you and keep you safe."  He squeezed your hand, you flinched pulling your hands back into your lap.  "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologizes.  You look up at him and into his sad, sorry eyes, "No you didn't...I'm just jumpy," you sigh, "sheriff?"  "Y/N?"  He stares deeply into your eyes trying to find the truth in them.

  You feel a tear drop down and your lips start to quiver, "Please..." you pause and reach for his hands, "please help."  You close your eyes allowing more tears to fall down.  Bigby's hands leave from under yours and you suddenly feel his arms wrap around yours, once again you involuntarily flinch at his touch.  "I'm not use to a kind touch, I'm sorry," you apologize shoving your head into the nook of his arm.  He runs his fingers through your hair, "I will protect you."  


	3. Chapter 3

 "He's calling me," you sigh as you hold your phone up to Bigby.  "Ignore him," he says placing some cold pizza in the microwave for you to eat.  "I can't, he'll be mad," you explain.  Bigby sighs, "You don't have to be afraid of him, I will protect you."  You bite on your bottom lip, "I'm sorry," you stare down at his warped table.  

 Bigby walks up next to you, bending down so he's eye level with you, "You don't have to apologize Y/N.  I am not Bluebeard."  You flinch as he places his hands on yours "I'm not going to hurt you," he says quickly moving his hands away, "I will be more careful with my movements though.  I'm sorry."  

 "I don't mean to flinch from your touch Sheriff," you say, "I...I guess when I see a hand raise I panic."  "You are abused Y/N it's normal for you to be afraid of such things," he says standing to grab the pizza from his microwave.  You never heard that sentence said out loud or even in your head "you are abused."  You guess it never crossed your mind, it was something that has been going on for centuries that you didn't think it was abuse.

 You knew it wasn't healthy, but at the same time you didn't know what was a "healthy relationship," it was the only relationship you ever had.  "Y/N?"  Bigby pushed you out of your thoughts.  "Yeah?"  You ask staring up at the man who barely knew you, yet was willing to let you cower away in his apartment.  "He's calling you again," he says pointing to your phone as he places the pizza down in front of you.

 Your hands shake, you know you shouldn't answer, but the repercussions of not answering his call scares you more than anything.  "If you're that afraid Y/N I can answer it," he says.  "No...no that won't end well," you tell him, "can I use your bathroom?"  You ask heading to the bathroom with your phone before he even speaks.  Bluebeard will keep calling until you finally answer and that will only make him madder.

 "Hello?"  You stutter into the phone."Where the hell are you?"  Bluebeard demands.  "You took my keys," you whisper into the phone.  "So!  You were suppose to come to my home!  I even went back to that shit hole bar and you weren't there!  Where the fuck are you?"  You knew the vein in his forehead would be popping out, it always did when he shouted.

 "I'm nowhere," you were always a terrible liar with Bluebeard, that or he just had a keen sense of knowing when you were lying.  "Well you better come back from nowhere and get your ass home," he shouted.  "I can't...you still have my keys," you explain to him.

 "God how can you be so stupid," he laughed, "they'll be in your fucking letterbox.  Call me when you get home."  He hung up on you.  You splashed some water on your face, you didn't want to go home, but you needed to.  Maybe he won't be there when you get there, if he's not you can pack some clothes and stay at a motel.  

 You walk out of the bathroom and before you can speak Bigby's talking, "I'm not letting you go home to him."  His face is filled with concern, sadness and something else you couldn't figure out.  "Sheriff," you sit down and take a bite of the cheese pizza, "I need my stuff."  Granted it wasn't a whole lot of stuff, all you really wanted was a weeks worth of clothes, a picture from the homelands and of course the cash she had hidden in a loose floorboard.

  "Fine," Bigby stands up grabbing his keys, "but I'm driving you.  I will not let him put another hand on you."  

.......

  Bigby pulls up to your run down, crummy apartment building.  "You can stay here," you tell him preparing to get out.  "Listen," he grabs your hand gently before you leave, "if you're not down here in ten minutes I'll come up alright?  If I sense something of I will be up there."  "Don't worry Sheriff I'll be safe packing my own clothes," you give a nervous chuckle.  You weren't sure if that was entirely true, for all you know Bluebeard is already up there waiting for you.

  "I'll be up there in a flash if I need to be," he assures you squeezing your hand gently before letting go.  "I'll be back down in a jiff," you leave the comfort of Bigby's safe care and tread up the stairs to your apartment.  You flip open the letterbox and grab your keys.  You unlock your door and step inside, you breathe a shaky breath as you slowly step inside.  

   You quickly rush to your room and grab out a bag and start shoving anything you could reach in it.  You start to make for the loose floorboard, but a heavy, black, designer dress shoe stepped down on your hand making you yelp.  Without even looking up you already know whose it was, "Looking for something?"  He asks.  You look up, tears already prickling at your eyes, "Where did you come from?"  "That's not the kind of welcome I was looking for," he frowns, "I was in the bathroom, waiting."

  "I didn't think you would be here," you whisper looking down at the floor.  "And why is that?  I worried about you," he bends his knees, balancing on the tip of his feet so he's eye level with you.  He lifts your chin so you were looking at him, "What are you looking for my beauty?"  "I dropped something," you mutter.  "Really?"  He pulls out a wad of twenties from his pocket, "Was it this that you dropped?"  Your eyes grow wide as you try grabbing it from him.

  "Why would you need to hide money?"  He asks.  "How did you get that?"  You ask, standing up.  "I know everything that happens in here.  I know every tiny detail in this tiny apartment," he stands up, towering over you.  You back up to side of your bed, almost losing your balance.  He grabs your arm, "Why did you have this money hidden?"  He grumbles.  

  "For moments like this!"  You shout.  He pushes you back, you fall down on your rickety old bed.  "You've gotten quite a mouth since I last saw you," he smirks, "let's see what the new mouth of yours can do.  Shall we?"  He reaches for his belt and unwraps it from his waist.  You try wiggling free, but can't manage due to his hefty body hovering on top of you.  "Get away from me!"  You scream, kicking your legs from underneath him.  

  You manage to twist your knee into his groin, he explodes with anger, but you're able to break free from under him and run out of the room.  He was bent over in pain, but the next thing you realize he is grabbing your arm and twisting it back.  You hear a snap and your vision goes black for a brief moment as you watch your arm become a dangling mess.  "You broke it," you whimper back up to the wall.  "I'll break more if I have to," he shouts slamming his fist against the wall.  You let your body, broken arm cradled against your chest, to fall against the wall and slide down it.  Your eyes are closed tightly as the tears burn.

  Too focused on the pain you don't realize Bigby breaking your door open or him slamming Bluebeard against your wall.  You open your eyes when you feel the wall your slumped against vibrate.  Bluebeard was a bleeding mess, dazedly slumped next to you.  Bigby grabs him by the collar, you notice his eyes had turned a yellow, his arms were abnormally hairy and his hand looked more like a claw than a hand.

  Is this the big bad wolf everyone talked about?  He scared the shit out of you as you watched him toss Bluebeard like a rag doll.  You close your eyes quickly when Bigby comes next to you.  You don't want him to know you saw him that way.  You may not know the sheriff that well, but you know how hard he keeps his wolf side stable, after all, many fables still feared that part of him.  He built up their trust so much, he hid that part of him for so long, but he broke because of you, to protect you. 

  You felt his strong arms pick you up like you were a feather.  You felt his hands on your skin, they were back to normal, they were rough, but soft, you gasped as his hand touched your broken arm," I'm sorry," you felt a wetness drop on your arm, "I let you down," Bigby whispered.  He was crying.  Pain filled your gut, you didn't want him to be like this.  "Sheriff," you mumbled, it was hard to speak through the pain of your broken arm, "it hurts.  Thank you for coming."  Your eyes were growing heavy, heavy from the tears that were drowning you, the pain that was suffocating you and the guilt that Bigby became what he tried so hard to keep buried.


	4. Chapter 4

  He tries to place you down gently on his bed.  He bumps your broken arm and you cry out in pain, "Shit!  I'm fucking sorry!"  He apologizes wiping the tear that fell down your eyes.  "I promised to keep you safe and I didn't.  I fucked up the one thing I am usually good at," he shouts into the air, pounding his fist against his wall.  You jump from the all to familiar sound, "Fuck I'm sorry," he apologizes again.  "Sheriff please don't leave me," you beg.

  "I need to get Doctor Swineheart.  I don't know how bad your arm is," he says "I will call him quickly, but I will come back to your side and I won't leave it."  He leaves the room quickly to call Doctor Swineheart.  You try to get comfortable in the bed without smashing your arm too much.  You close your eyes.  

  Bigby's eyes are yellow so yellow.  His teeth snarl at you, chomping down.  His claws grab your throat, they slowly dig into your flesh.  His body is hairy, everywhere now.  Blood is soaking his fur, you look to your left and all you see is carnage.  Your stomach drops, you feel like you're going to throw up, but you can't.  One of his nails digs its way deep into your throat, your gurgling on your own blood; not sure how you're even alive as you drown in your bloody screams.

  "Y/N?!  Y/N!  Wake up please!"  Bigby pleas.  You scream, your body shoots up.  You realize where you are, back in Bigby's room.  It was a nightmare,  Bigby is breathing heavily, staring at you with such concern.  He places his hand on your cheek, you flinch, your nightmare gave way to the fear of what Bigby truly was.  "Are you ohkay Y/N?"  He asks, he's covered in sweat, an unlit cigarette is twitching in between his fingers.

  "I won't light this around you don't worry," he says tucking it behind his ear, "I remember you don't like the smell."  He looks so innocent, and you know he is.  He saved you, but you somehow fear him now.  You clench the sheet with your good hand, "Sheriff," you say.  "Alright what is the emergency?  You seem to be the only one I ever need to make house calls for Bigby," Doctor Swineheart interrupts entering the room. 

  "Doctor," Bigby stands up greeting the doctor, "it's not me this time."  "And who might you be?"  Swineheart asks noticing you laying in Bigby's bed.  "Y/N," you say, "I think my arm's broke."  "Well," he walks closer to you, "obviously.  I can tell it's broken a mile away."  He pulls out a case and sits down on the bed, "This will hurt like," he looks up at Bigby, "how Bigby tends to say "like fucking hell."  "Great," you cringe already as he takes your limp arm.

  "I would suggest biting down on something and perhaps grabbing onto to something so you don't claw through your own hand," he suggests.  Bigby walks over to your other side and holds out his hand, "If you want," he says shyly.  Not a trait you thought he held.  You grab hold of his hand as he sits down on the other side of you, "Here," Bigby hands you a wooden spoon, "it's what I usually use."  "Thanks," you take it and place it in your mouth.

  You didn't realize how strong you were until you were practically crushing Bigby's hand.  Whatever Swineheart was doing hurt even more than when Bluebeard broke your arm.  You knew your cries were deafening even with the wooden spoon in your mouth.  You could see the pain in Bigby's eyes, their was nothing he could do this time to ease your pain.  

  "Alright," Swineheart sighs, "let's not make a habit of breaking your bones like the Sheriff here."  Bigby bid the doctor farewell, leading him out the door.  Your arm was in a sling now, it hurt like hell still, but with the pain meds the doc gave you it should subside.  "You should probably rest," Bigby suggests.  "Sheriff?"  You ask.  "You know you can call me Bigby," he says.  

  "Bigby," you continue, "I saw you."  "Saw me what?"  He asks cocking an eyebrow.  You tilt your head and grab his hand, pulling it in your lap.  He sits down on the bed.  "I saw you," you pause deciding if you should tell him or not.  Seeing his transformation, his yellow eyes, hairy arms, long, sharp claws, it had scared you.  You weren't sure if you were still afraid though.

  You knew it was stupid to be afraid, he only lost control because of what happened to you.  It still sent shivers down your spine, you fear you won't be able to see him differently, but you want to.  You want to be able to feel nothing but comfort from him again, maybe telling him will help?  "Bigby, I saw you lose control with Bluebeard.  I saw your yellow eyes, your hairy arms and your claws," your voice uncontrollably shook as you spoke.

  Bigby moved his hand from your lap, his head fell down.  He stood up ready to leave, "I can pay for you to stay at a hotel.  You'll feel safer there."  You could hear the hurt and pain in his voice as he spoke.  You stood up, trying to avoid hitting your arm as you reach for Bigby's, "Please."  He turns around, "It's alright.  Everyone in this town knows my past and who I was.  They're all afraid of me its only natural the one person I care about is too."

  "Bigby I'm not afraid of you," you don't know if that's a lie or not.  Bigby takes a step close to you and you back up against the wall, "You're lying," he breathes.  He's mere inches from you, his brown eyes are piercing, you can still smell cigarette on his breath.  You move your hand up to his unshaven, rough face.  You weren't afraid of him, but you weren't definitely feeling something because of him.

  Your heart started to race as Bigby moves his hand and intertwines his fingers in your hair, you lean your face against the palm of his hand.  "Please," he begs as he bends his neck down placing his forehead against yours, "I can't stand knowing you're afraid of me."  His eyes are closed, "Look at me Bigby," you whisper into his lips.  He opens his eyes, you move closer, feeling his breath against yours.

  "Show me," your breathing becomes ragged as you run your fingers down his chest, "show me I have nothing to be afraid of."  Bigby licks his lips before placing them gently on yours.  You sigh into his mouth, the comforting feeling comes back. 


	5. Chapter 5

  "Is this alright?" He asks you as his hand trails down your body. "Yes," you sigh at the butterflies floating around in your stomach. "You're so beautiful," he whispers into your ear. "Bigby," you pull him into your lips, "kiss me." He pushes his gruff lips against yours. You melt into his body as he picks you up carefully and holds you against the wall. You let out a whimper as your arm smashes against his shoulder

  "Fuck I'm sorry Y/N," he says ready to put you down. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him tighter against your body, "I'm fine. Please don't let me go," you beg nestling your head between his neck. He carries you slowly to his bed and lays you down, he hovers above you, knee into between your legs, arms to the sides of you. "Are you sure..." he pauses, his lips near inches from yours.

  "Bigby I want you," you place your good hand on his cheek, "and I want you to help me forget the bruises on my body, the scars and his touch," a tear escapes your eye. Bigby closes his eyes, sighing, "I can't Y/N. I can't be an escape for what has happened to you, I'm sorry. I want to be with you, but not like this." Bigby rolls over and lays next to you.

  "Do you not want to fuck me?" You ask angrily as something in you snaps. "Y/N," he pauses pinching the bridge of his nose, "not when you're like this. Having sex isn't going to help you forget or escape what happened. You'll probably just end up hating it after and I don't want you to feel that way." You sit up, angry at him for making sense and angry at yourself for not being able to control your frustration and annoyance with him, "Fuck you Bigby! I am giving myself to you and you're saying no. I'm sorry I'm not Snow fucking White! I know you'd rather fuck her anyways."

  Bigby sits up and places his hand on your shoulder, "Y/N that's not true. Why are you getting so angry?" You shove his hand off your shoulder, "She's probably not covered in bruises and disgust! She's probably not a used up old whore right? Why would you wanna fuck Bluebeard's sloppy seconds anyways," you stand up quickly leaving his bedroom, "the only reason you're around me is because Snow decided she wanted her Prince Charming more than her little pet wolf!" 

  "Y/N," Bigby follows behind you, "where are you going? I don't understand what I did wrong?" "You know what my problem was? My problem was asking you for help, was asking anyone for help. Bluebeard said no one would ever want me, but him. He's right and I was stupid to think otherwise," you cry as you try unlocking his door. Bigby places his hand on his door, "I'm not letting you go back to him Y/N," he growls, "everything Bluebeard has told you is bullshit."

  "Bigby let me leave," you demand trying to remove his grip on the door, but with one arm it is useless. "I can't," his eyes become blurry as tears fill them, "I won't let you walk into your own coffin. I don't care if you hate me or whatever. If I have to I will tie you to my chair to keep you from going to him." You drop your hand and walk over to his chair, you slump down in it, "Why did you decide to help me Bigby?" You sigh looking down at his stained floor.

  "I'm the sheriff," he began, "that's why I decided to help you at first, but then I got to know you Y/N and I got to caring about you. I would kill Bluebeard if I could or anyone for that matter who harms you." Bigby kneels beside you and you look at him, "I'm sorry Bigby. I don't understand why I snapped, I really don't. I don't even know if I'm ready for sex," you pause as your cheeks grow red, "I haven't been with anyone but Bluebeard and most the time it wasn't willingness with him. I did it because he wanted me and I never had a choice in it or I did it because it would stop him from hitting on me."

  "I should be afraid of another man's touch, but I'm not with you Bigby," you continue as Bigby holds your hand, rubbing his thumb across it, "I guess I got scared and I'm so used to being angry when I'm scared because of Bluebeard that I forgot how to separate the two emotions. I shouldn't have said all those things about Snow, I know how you feel about her or at least I've heard about how you feel towards her. It was wrong of me to say such mean things."

  "Y/N," Bigby inhales deeply and exhales slowly and raggedy, "t don't care about you bringing up Snow, she's with Charming, you are right and that's fine. The things you said about yourself I hope you know they're not true though. Y/N you're beautiful, you're not used up, and you're not Bluebeard's sloppy seconds. You're Y/N," he moves in front of the chair and places both hands on your cheeks.

  "Y/N," he wipes away a stray tear with his thumb, "if you would like to, I would love for you to live here with me. It'll be safer than any seedy motel you stay at and I can sleep on my chair; I usually do anyways," he pauses looking for a response in your face, "and you can leave whenever you want. Whenever you're ready I can help you find a new home too," he stutters worrying about coming off too pushy. You nuzzle your cheek against the palm of his hand, "What about Bluebeard? He won't let me go that easily," you say. "I'll figure something out with him Y/N don't worry," he stares at your sling before growling, "if he leaves me no choice I'll kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

  "Bigby," you shout out in frustration, "Bigby!"  Bigby comes running into his bedroom, "What happened?  What's wrong are you hurt?"  You can't help but laugh as you see his eyes frantically scanning over you, "Bigby I'm fine," you pause as you tug at the waist of your pants, a red creeps up to your cheeks, "I can't get these damned pants off though."  "Oh," he says scratching his chin, "Oh!"  Realization hits him and he tries to hide the blush on his face, "You need my help don't you?"  "Yeah, sorry," you notice his hesitance.

  "I would do it myself, but I've been trying for the past ten minutes," you sigh, "and so far I'm still stuck."  Bigby runs a hand through his disheveled hair, "How do you want me to do this?  Close my eyes or...er..." he's becoming shy and it was the cutest thing ever.  "You don't have to close your eyes Bigby," you chuckle, "just don't let your hands stray to far."  It was a joke, but you don't think Bigby knows that as he stutters, "I would never...I wouldn't..."  "I was kidding, I know you wouldn't," you smile at the handsome sheriff.

   In a more serious tone he slowly starts unbuttoning your pants, "Tell me if I am hurting you or tugging to hard."  He bends to his knees to push them down farther and you can feel his breath against you tummy.  It makes your breath quiver, Bigby takes his time removing your legs from the pants leg.  Almost as if he is in a trance he trails his finger up your naked leg, you can hear his heavy breathing, it starts to match yours.

  He places his hand around your calf and stops, "Bigby?"  You ask as only one of your legs is out of your pants. He shakes his head, "Sorry, I spaced off," he's lying you can tell.  You smile to yourself, biting down on your lip.  It's been about a week since you were put in your sling, it's been about a week since you freakishly blew up on Bigby for no reason.  He's been so good and kind to you and you had a naughty idea on how to pay him back for his hospitality that the both of you would really enjoy.

  "Hey Bigby I think it's time for me to stretch out my muscles like Doctor Swineheart suggested," you say hiding your smirk.  He quickly finishes pulling your pants off of you.  "Uh ohkay...what do you need me to do?"  He asks biting the inside of his cheek.  "This shirt is a little too tight for me to move my arm around would you mind helping me take it off?  This sling is a big pain in the ass, I can't move with it really," you explain.

  He again runs his hand through his hair, he has no idea how sexy he looks when he does that.  He did it yesterday in the morning, but that time he had no shirt on and you could see his muscles flex as he did it.  You had to control yourself from jumping on him right there in the kitchen.  "Yeah, just tell me when it starts to hurt and I'll stop," he says innocently.

  "Of course," you smile thanking him for his help.  You were wearing a button down so it made it a lot easier for him to remove it, "Y/N!"  Bigby exclaims turning around and hovering your shirt in front of you.  You look down at your perky breasts, "What?"  You try hard to hide your mischievous smile from him.  "Your not wearing anything underneath," he stammers.  "Well I haven't since I've been stuck in this sling," which was the truth.  It was too much of a hassle having to put on and take off a bra. 

  "I don't want to accidentally grab your breasts," he explains still looking away from you.  "It's not like it's the first set of tits you've seen Bigby.  I know you're not that innocent," you tease, "now help me stretch my arm."  He slowly turns to look at you and you could see the hunger in his eyes that he was fighting back, "Where...where should I grab?"  You take his hand and place it on your shoulder right next to your breast, "If you could just roll in around with your hands that'll help.  Your hands are just so strong that it should help a lot."

  You moan as he rolls your shoulder, you slowly look down and you notice a bulge in Bigby's sweatpants.  "Harder," you moan closing your eyes.  You hear Bigby growl in his mouth, fighting back his hunger.  "Ohhhh Bigby mmmm that feels good.  Harder please," you beg seductively.  Bigby lets your arm go, "I can't," he's panting.  "Why?"  You ask innocently staring at him with you big eyes.  "I've gotta go take a shower I'm starting to feel ill," he lies.  

  As he's about to walk away you grab his arm, "No you don't Bigby," you lick your lips ,"you're not going to waste your hard on by jacking off."  Holy shit you can't believe you actually said that, but you were hungry and craving him.  You needed him in between your legs so desperately.  You place his hand on your breasts, "Did you really think that was an innocent thing I wanted you to do?"  

  You lick your lips as Bigby begins kneading his hand on your breast, "And if it was suppose to be innocent you're sweatpants don't hide anything, you naughty wolf."


	7. Chapter 7

  He dives his face into the crook of your neck, licking it, "Mmmm Bigby," you moan. He moves his hands towards your back, gripping your smooth skin. You freeze at his grip, "What's wrong?" He asks pushing his face from your neck. "Nothing..." you say his hands still gripping the skin of your back. He shoves his lips onto yours, crushing them. His facial hair burns your lips, but you don't mind.

  Bigby growls in your mouth, shoving your back against the wall. You unconsciously bite down on his lip, slapping his chest and shoving him away. "Fuck," he says wiping the blood from his lip, "Y/N? Are you alright?" "Am I alright? Are you alright? I don't know what came over me," you say putting your finger on his bloody lip. He grabs your wrist gently bringing it to his lips and kissing your finger, "I'm alright."

  "God Bigby," you cry, "I just want to be with you!" Bigby places his hand on your cheek, "It's okay Y/N. I won't be mad if you don't want to have sex." You look up at his face, the thought of his facial hair and how it would burn so good against your thighs drives you wild, "I want to Bigby!" You shove your lips against his again and it doesn't take long for Bigby to be driven wild again.

  You force yourself to push the urge to bite down on his lip or slap him away, you want to be with Bigby more than anything. You tell yourself you won't ruin this because of Bluebeard. You won't let him ruin what you have with Bigby. Every touch of Bigby's sent shivers down your spine though, it causes you a mixture of feelings to surface. You can't tell which one is wanting control more, lust or fear. 

  He moves his hands slowly down your back, kneading every part he rests his palm on. He pulls your body even closer, making sure their wasn't an inch of space between either of you. You run your hands down his chest, you could feel his heart beat, it was strong and loud. You grip his shirt in a bunch in your hands and tug at it, you stare up at Bigby with pleading eyes.

  He grins as he reaches behind his back and pulls off his shirt slowly. His chest was covered with hair, you stare at his body, licking your lips. He had abs and his arms were strong, you gripped one with your hand, your hand was tiny compared to his muscular arm. "Fuck Bigby," you groan wrapping your good arm around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

   He growls into your mouth as he grabs your ass with both his hands and picks you up; you wrap your legs around his waist as your lips never separate. He carries you towards his bed, squeezing your ass the entire time. Bigby kneels on the bed, slowly laying you down in front of him. He spreads your legs apart with his knees, kneeling in between them.

  He pins your arms above your head and a sinking feeling falls into your stomach; causing it to become a knot. You're breathing grows shallow, you feel yourself twisting under his grip. No, no, no, please no, you close your eyes fighting the urge to break free from Bigby. You wanted this! You fucking want to be with him! You shout at yourself. Get a hold of yourself.

  You stare into the man that saved you's brown eyes, you saw no resemblance towards Bluebeard's; you knew you wouldn't. His eyes showed love and at this moment hunger, but patience. You wanted to feel the touch of a man who wasn't going to force himself on you, you needed to know what that felt like. You move your arm up to his neck, rubbing your thumb against it.

  "Bigby," you smile, "I want you." You wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. He quickly takes his pants off and hovers above you, he looks at you waiting for assurance again. You nod, watching as he slowly moves his big cock inside of you. You let out a gasp as you feel his thickness enter you.

  "God Y/N you're so fucking wet," he groans burying his face in your breasts. You run your hand through his hair as he pumps himself in and out of you. His cock can barely fit you, he's so big and thick. "Oh Bigby," you moan as he sucks on your nipples, "please go faster!" 

  He picks up his speed thrusting in and out of you even faster, you can hear his balls slapping against your pussy as your juices slicken his cock. He moves from your breasts and places his arms underneath you. He sits on his knees and places you on his cock; you were now facing him as you wrap your legs around his waist again, and you start to ride him.

  Your tits bounce in front of his face as he licks your nipple every chance he gets. His grip tightens on your waist as he moves his thumb to your clit and starts rubbing it. "Oh fuck Bigby," you cry leaning into him and biting down on his shoulder. Your moan drove him wild as he growls and start rubbing your clit faster. "Bigby," you moan tilting your neck back as you could feel a fire burning inside of you.

  You feel your stomach tighten in a knot as your pussy started spasming, "Bigby I'm cumming!" You dig your nails into his shoulders as your pussy clenches onto his cock. "Fuck Y/N," he growls as you can now feel him twitching inside of you. 

  Your bodies are glistening with sweat as you lean your head against his forehead; you're both breathing heavily, still clutching each other. Bigby moves you laying you down on the bed, he lays down next to you. "Are you alright?" He asks pushing your hair away from your sweaty forehead. You stare into his eyes, "I am Bigby," you stare at the ceiling, "I'm just scared this won't last long."

  He wipes a tear you hadn't noticed escaped from your cheek, "Y/N I will keep you safe with my last breath. You don't need to be scared, because this...this right here," he takes your hand and places it on his chest, "this will last. I promise that to you." He moves your hand up and kisses it, "I love you Y/N."


End file.
